Drumsticks
by BetaRayThorse
Summary: It was a fantasy that occupied his dreams; the pharaoh wasn't even sure why he dreamt it. It did seems strange, and creepy. He often dreamed of the Ryou and Yugi getting together and falling in love. Darkshipping and Heartshipping. Yaoi


Title: Drumsticks

Rating: PG13 for implied sex.

Summary: The pharaoh dreams of odd things. He dreams of Ryou and Yugi, together. However, an uncontrollable force would never let such a happy dream like that come true.

Author's note: I promised I would name one story drumsticks for my best friend for no reason. Here it is.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The start of the reality had worked out like a dream.

The bashful and shy Ryou and fallen for the nice and innocent Yugi. They would meet for lunch at school, and share careless touches without realizing it. The pharaoh learned of the romantic feelings long before his host did, the only reason being it was easy to understand what was being felt from an outside view point.

"Pharaoh! Do you know what I did with my jacket? The one that goes with my school uniform?"

Yugi was franticly searching for his clothes. The image of the spirit was sitting on his bed, dressed just like Yugi. Leave it up to the teen to ask him where he left his stuff. He didn't mind. Yugi was nervous about today, and he was a little scatterbrained.

Today was the day Yugi was going to ask Ryou out on a date.

It was the pharaoh's idea. He had gotten pretty involved with Yugi's innocent romance. He would give him nudges here and there, helping things along.

"It should be by your shower. That's where you left it, if I recall correctly."

Yugi dashed to the bathroom and quickly came back with his jacket. "My hair! How's my hair?"

This actually got the spirit to chuckle. "It's fine. Don't worry."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The spirit had never been in love.

At least, he didn't think he had. How was he suppose to know when he didn't even remember his name? Certainly, he had never fallen for someone since he had came to reside in the puzzle. That much he was sure of. But, at the same time, there were those memories and feelings that would flare up from time to time.

_"__I'm going to send you to the shadow realm!"_

Yes, for some reason, that white haired demon always brought about this nostalgic feeling. Passion, hatred, confusion, anger, and sometimes blurry images that were more words and feelings then images. Images with blotches of sand, sheets, and oddly enough blood.

Who was the he, the spirit in the puzzle?

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Yugi stood in front of his friend. Ryou was the opposite from the spirit inside the ring. Innocent, kind, caring. It was no wonder why the two had fallen for each other. They were similar. Yugi was keeping one hand on his deck as a sort of comfort.

"Um, Ryou, would you care to...?"

Ryou stared at him, waiting for the answer. "Care to what?"

The pharaoh could tell his host was nervous. It was sweet.

Yugi took a deep breath. "Go to the movies with me? You know, like on a date?"

Ryou smiled. "I would love to Yugi."

The addressed let out a sigh of relief. "Great. The new movie about the cursed card is out. Let's go see that one!"

A change came over Ryou. One so small Yugi wouldn't have noticed. The way he held himself became entirely different. He went from being unsure and nervous to prideful and powerful, but then quickly reverted.

"Let's go, Yugi." Ryou held out his hand. "I don't want to miss the beginning."

The way Ryou talked had changed as well.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The reality was matching the fantasy nicely.

It was a fantasy that occupied his dreams; the spirit wasn't even sure _why_ he dreamt it. It did seems strange, and creepy. He often dreamed of the two hosts getting together and falling in love. The pharaoh was overjoyed, something he would often reflect on and find disturbing, when the two actually started to develop feeling for each other.

It was more then happiness for his friend though, which was what made worry. No, the pharaoh was feeling joy for himself.

How odd.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Even more odd, sometimes, in his dreams, Ryou would be a little bit more vicious then what was natural to him, and Yugi would be a bit more tall and assertive.

The pharaoh did not watch their date. He respected Yugi's privacy, and occupied himself inside his puzzle instead.

He regretted it the next day when he found his host crying softly to himself on the bed.

"Yugi! Yugi, what's wrong?" The spirit called out.

The boy wiped his eyes and tried to stop crying. The spirit gave him what was the closest he could get to a hug without a physical form. It was enough for Yugi. He had grown use to them communicating like this.

"Ryou... He... Bakura..."

And rage filled the spirit.

"We, we went back here after the movies," Yugi continued on. "He said he loved me, and he wanted to prove it to me, so I... we..." He couldn't make himself say the word. He pulled his legs up to his chest. "Then, the next day, he didn't remember a thing!"

Oh, the things the pharaoh was feeling. Sympathy for the boy, sadness over the innocence lost, a desire to comfort, and anger. Anger at the spirit of the ring who had done something terrible.

"Yugi, that wasn't Ryou. It was the spirit inside the ring." What a lame attempt this was at comfort.

"I know, but..."

Of course he knew. Yugi wasn't stupid. He must have reflected on it before the pharaoh came to comfort him .

"Yugi, would you mind if I came out for a while?"

Yugi shook his head, and soon the spirit became in control of his body. "Just don't do anything rash, okay?"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Dreams would never become real with the evil spirit around, he was sure of that now.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"BAKURA!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, searching for villain.

How dare he trick Yugi! The spirit was going to destroy him for that! He was going to challenge him to a card game, and give him a penalty when he lost!

Bakura seemed to almost be waiting for him. He was at the very end of his street, sitting on someone's porch. The pharaoh ran over to him and grabbed him by his shirt.

"Pharaoh. It's so nice to see you again." Bakura said, teasing.

The spirit growled. "Don't give me that! What gives you the right to harm Yugi like that?"

Bakura looked at him, straight in the eyes. "I was waiting for you pharaoh. Waiting for you to protect your dear little Yugi."

Guilt washed over him. That's right. He was Yugi's protector, and he had failed him. He let Bakura go and sat down on the porch, holding his head between his hands.

"I..."

Bakura put a hand on his back. "That's right. You failed."

He could feel Yugi trying to observe what his happening, but he pushed the boy to the back of his mind, most likely what Bakura would do to Ryou when he took control.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Everything was Bakura's fault.

Everything.

He didn't have all his memories back, but he was sure of it. Yet, even though he hated him with all his heart, hated him with every fiber of his being, that self hatred returns and images flash again at just the sound of his voice.

Images of the thief king, robe opened, skin revealed, hiding nothing at all from him. Then, images of the king smirking and taunting, throwing around words like daggers that inflict just as much pain.

But... the self hatred flares again along with some other feeling mixed some deeply with it the pharaoh can't tell them apart. It seems the two go side and side.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Even though he'll hate himself for it later, the pharaoh turns and lets his lips touch the only other pair of lips there.

Bakura doesn't shy away. Instead, he deepens the kiss and wraps his arms around the duelist. The gesture is anything but romantic, too full of lust to mean anything else.

And somehow, the pharaoh lets him.

He lets him, and he'll hate himself for it later.

Sometimes, in his dreams, Ryou is deceiving and acts like a monster, and Yugi has self-confidence and isn't shy.

Somehow, he finds that those descriptions don't match either of them at all.

How odd.


End file.
